ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Babylon Guardian
For the track, see Babylon Guardian (track). |media = Archie Comics |voice = English Maddie Blaustein Japanese Kenji Nomura |nickname = *Guardian God of Babylon *Guardian |species = |gender = None |feather color = Lavender, purple |eye color = White |attire = *Magenta and orange vest with white feather rims *Necklace with three yellow pieces strung on *Golden armbands and fingerings *Magenta and orange waistcloth with magenta sash |alignment = Neutral |affiliation = Ancient Babylons |skills = *Super speed *Energy ball projection *Genie physiology *Control of holographic environment }} The Babylon Guardian, or just for short, is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a genie-like being originating from the ancient Babylonians and the guardian God of Babylon Garden, who is tasked with safeguarding the Treasure of Babylon from within the floating city's phantasmal core. The Babylon Guardian and his nature is somewhat enigmatic. However, the digital distortions occurring in the Babylon Guardian's domain whenever he is injured implies that he is actually a solidified holographic security system created by the Babylonians' technology. Appearance and his allies.]] The Babylon Guardian is a large giant, towering several meters over the likes of Sonic. Being similar to the Babylonians from legend, he resembles a humanoid genie with vague bird features. He is very broad and muscular, is covered in lavender feathers, and his lower torso resembles a twirling tornado above his yellow and red bottle. Possessing no visible neck, he has a broad mouth that looks like a stubby beak with sharp canines, white eyes with no pupils and black rims, and feather-like hair with darker purple tips. For attire, he wears a magenta and orange vest with white-feathered shoulder rims, a thread necklace with three yellow metal pieces strung on, golden armbands and fingerings, and a magenta and orange waist-cloth with a magenta sash. History Past Since the era of the ancient Babylonians, the Babylon Guardian has been assigned to guard the treasured Magic Carpet, the ultimate invention of the Babylonians, even after Babylon Garden got cast into the earth. ''Sonic Riders'' In Sonic Riders, after Babylon Garden was unearthed by the present day Babylon Rogues, the Babylon Guardian emerged from the darkness when the Babylon Rogues entered his sanctum to get the treasure. The rogues were soon after joined by Team Sonic and Amy, who were alarmed by the guardian's roar. Believing them to be greedy thieves, the Babylon Guardian attacked the teams. After Sonic and his allies defeated him, the Babylon Guardian disintegrated into sparkles in anguish and relinquished the Treasure of Babylon. The Babylon Guardian's subsequent fate is unknown. He may have been entirely destroyed when defending his treasure or when Babylon Garden created a black hole, or he may continue to reside inside Astral Babylon. Personality The Babylon Guardian is very serious and menacing. Fiercely dedicated to his duty, he will attack any trespassers without discrimination, even if the intruders are fellow Babylonians. Powers and abilities The Babylon Guardian is able to move at speeds compatible to those of Extreme Gears and is seemingly able to control its holographic surroundings. Like a real genie, the Babylon Guardian can retract his entire body into his bottle. Despite his implied nature as a hologram, the Babylon Guardian is able to interact with corporeal forms, being able to project destructive energy balls from both his mouth and hands. Relationships Enemies *Amy Rose *Jet the Hawk *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow Battle The Babylon Guardian is the final opponent of Sonic Riders and is fought directly after clearing Sky Road. This battle is only playable with Sonic the Hedgehog in Story Mode, but is available to any character in normal races. The battle takes place along the track of the same name. Boss guide To defeat the Babylon Guardian, the player has to hit his bottle on the road three times. His health is displayed at the top of the screen by three hearts. During the battle, the Babylon Guardian constantly races down the track while the player chases him. When successfully hitting the bottle, he Babylon Guardian vanishes, and the player can cross the finish line to move onto the next lap; the lap counter remains unchanged until the player hit him and then crosses the finish line, upon where the Babylon Guardian will reappear. For the first phase, the Babylon Guardian starts out by simply moving down the track. After his first hit, the Babylon Guardian will start blowing energy blasts that will form stationary traps on the ground when impacting it. After his second hit, the Babylon Guardian will then start shooting energy balls down the track, though they are easy to avoid. Once the Babylon Guardian is hit for the third time, he disappears permanently, and the racer to cross the finish line first will win the race. Video In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Babylon Guardian is named Angelus. He was a hologram made by the ancient Babylonians to protect the Key to Babylon Garden under the Gigan Mountains. He battled Jet, Wave and Storm when they came to take the key. However, the Babylon Rogues destroyed Angelus' projectors, causing him to disappear. Trivia *The Babylon Guardian is the only boss directly fought in Sonic Riders. *The necklace worn by the Babylon Guardian is similar to the one worn by Storm the Albatross. This would suggest that this is a traditional accessory for Babylonians. Gallery Babylon Guardian life gauge.png|The Babylon Guardian's life gauge. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional genies Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006